


shades of blue

by IWasMeantToFeel



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasMeantToFeel/pseuds/IWasMeantToFeel
Summary: kind of a study of the relationship between Karin and Blue, and how much they both need each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be I think the THIRD FANFIC EVER ON AO3 for this pairing?! I’m a little surprised because they are so clearly gay for each other, but I guess Black Mirror Season 3 only just came out, so the shippers haven’t pounced yet. But I ship them so hard, so I decided to write this little thing. It’s not amazing, I’m aware, and may not appeal to everyone. But I love writing and reading hurt/comfort, so here you are!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you'd read more fics about them.

Karin had been taken aback by Blue’s manner from the moment she met her. She was so… blunt, and matter-of-fact, but she was by no means cold. Karin hadn’t come across anyone like her before. She definitely hadn’t come across someone who tolerated her stony cold exterior as well as Blue did, not even her ex-husband.

Despite the fact that they had pretty much met over a dead body, it was the healthiest relationship Karin had had in years. Blue was a little younger than her, the difference obvious enough to notice, but she wasn’t a shadow tagging along. She had plunged straight into the case, startling Karin with her drive and vivacity and the determined glint in her eyes. But Karin hadn’t felt any professional rivalry. Blue was respectful. She didn’t push her ideas; she wasn’t arrogant. She was simply quietly right. Karin found it endearing.

She knew the case was taking a toll on Blue even more than it was on her. After Clara had died beside them, Blue had been silent for hours. Karin had taken her shoulders in a firm grip, strong enough to lessen the shaking in her body, not hard enough to panic her. She had led her to the car and sat in the back with her, never losing contact. Blue hadn’t looked her in the eye, but when Karin moved to stroke the back of her hand, she turned it over so that she could hold it instead. Her lip had trembled. Karin had taken her back to her own dark apartment and led her to the sofa. She had made her mint tea and lent her the softest t-shirt she had in her closet. Neither of them had wanted to watch the TV, so they’d just sat there in mutual quietness, and after a while, Karin had hesitantly pulled Blue into her arms. She fell asleep like that, buried in blonde hair and surrounded by warm limbs. Despite the sofa arm digging into her back, it was the best sleep she’d had in for months.

They didn’t meet outside of work after that night - being together was only a way for the work madness to follow them home. They spent most nights in the offices anyway. Karin noticed concealed dark circles under the younger woman’s eyes and couldn’t resist going over to her to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. In that moment she didn’t know what to say, torn between ‘come outside with me a minute, I want to make sure you’re alright’ and ‘please, just go home, it makes me sad seeing you like this’. In the end, she didn’t say anything, just rubbed the warm, bony shoulder through the thin cotton, and wanted to give more than she did.

After it all happened, Blue became silent again. She stayed at Karin’s for a night, restless and subdued, but seeking out the warmth of Karin’s bed. She’d just turned up at the door the night after it happened, and looked at the older woman with those huge eyes that said so much, and Karin had pulled into her arms once more and tried to convey the affection she was feeling through the embrace.

Blue was gone the next morning, leaving a note explaining her plan. She said she needed closure, and she only knew one way to find it.

‘Wait for me, please?’ the end of the note read. ‘I don’t think I can do without you.’ And Karin did.


End file.
